While the prior art provides packages for storing and protecting flat disk shaped objects, such as optical disks, none of these packages provided a large number of functions in a single package construction and arrangement, as is accomplished by the present invention. Prior art packages of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,663,416 and 3,825,112, for example.
Optical disks, when not in use, should be placed in a container which protects the data-containing surface of the disk, and this function has been addressed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,785,797, 4,076,119 and 4,379,507 are exemplary of this type of prior art device.
Another convenient feature provides for ease of manual removal of the disk from its storage compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,797 is of interest in that it shows the prior art expedient of providing a finger recess 21 to aid in manual removal of the record. This feature for aiding in the removal of the object is also addressed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 774,037 and 3,604,556.
Another convenient prior art feature, found in a different form in the present invention, is shown in aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,556, where a tape cassette is contained in its storage cavity by operation of overhanging flanges 20 and 21. In order to remove the cassette, manual force is applied to one edge of the cassette, using finger aperture 19, and the cassette is moved to the side, against the bias force of spring 22a. This moves one edge of the cassette out from under flange 21, whereupon the cassette can be lifted upward and removed from its storage cavity.
Optical disks which contain educational course material, for example, are usually accompanied by a pamphlet, manual or magnetic floppy disk which assists the optical disk user. When the optical disk is not in use, it is desirable that a convenient storage compartment be provided whereby such course material can be stored with the optical disk, so that these associated materials do not become separated. This need has been addressed by the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,107,783, 3,722,564, 4,327,831 and 4,535,888 are exemplary of this type of prior art. These prior art devices do not, however, accomplish this function in a compact and user friendly manner.
The prior art means of storing a container and its disk included use of a hanger or hook whereby the disk is stored with its flat plane hanging vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,629 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 263,222 are exemplary of this type of prior art. Other prior art containers include stacking ridges whereby the containers can be stacked with the disk's flat plane horizontal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,507 is exemplary of this prior art feature. The prior art, however, does not provide for both of these options in single construction and arrangement.
The present invention provides these and other features, in a single, compact and user friendly construction and arrangement, thereby providing greater utility than is found in the prior art.